Reconstruyendo mi corazon
by DjKyoFire
Summary: Tigresa:Lo siento po yo no te quiero Esas palabras le dolieron a po Que pasara con po?Volvera a amar?Tigresa que hara al respecto? Pesimo summary no sean malos D:
1. Recuerdos de ese momento

**En el valle de la paz**

 **En el palacio de jade**

 **En el cuarto de po**

Se encontraba nuestro guerrero dragon acostado pensando lo que paso ayer

 **Po:** Porque...paso...porque solo quiero una repuesta(pensaba po)

 ***Flashback***

 **En el palacio de jade**

Estaba po contento en la cocina,estaba cocinando unos fideos para el y sus amigos

 **Po:** Hoy sera el dia en que me le declarare a la maestra tigresa!-decia po entusiasmado

Mientras nuestro guerrero dragon cocinaba los cinco furiosos entrenaban y shifu estaba meditando en el durazno de la sabiduria celestial,

despues de que los cinco furiosos entrenaran fueron ala cocina a comer y contar uno que otro chiste,una vez terminaron de comer,shifu les dio el resto del dia libre

 **Po:** Tigresa...Querias ir conmigo a un lugar cerca del bosque?-decia apenado po

 **Tigresa:** Si porque no-decia tigresa con su semblante serio de siempre

Depues de eso nuestra "pareja" fue encamino a aquel lugar que dijo po,en el camino venian contando anecdotas,chistes,chismes,etc

Cuando llegaron...

 **Tigresa:** WOW,Que bonito lugar po-decia asombrada tigresa

Po habia llevado a tigresa a una pequeña colina con el pasto verde,una laguna con piedras pequeñas alrededor alfrente de la laguna se mira un campo de rosas

 **Po:** Este lugar es muy especial para mi...-dijo po algo serio

 **Tigresa:** Ya lo creo es muy bonito-dijo tigresa

 **Po:** Tigresa...Queria preguntarte...algo-dijo po apenado tanto que se sonrojo

 **Tigresa:** Ahh,si?

 **Po:** Si

 **Tigresa:** Que esperas preguntame-dijo tigresa preguntandose que le queria decir

 **Po:** Tigresa...Quieres...ser mi novia?-dijo po sonrajado al maximo y su pelaje no le ayudaba en nada

Tigresa entro en shock por la pregunta de su amigo,tigresa pensaba cualquier cosa pero no esa manera de po(Tigresa esta enamorada de po,pero no sabe)

 **Tigresa:** No! po,No somos de las mismas especies,No te quiero de esa manera po

Esas palabras le resonaban con fuerza en la cabeza a po no queria creer lo que le dijo tigresa

 **Tigresa:** Losiento po yo no te quiero

Eso le dolio mas po estaba a tal punto de querer suicidarse

La maestra tigresa se fue al palacio de jade dejando a po tirado en el suelo pensando

Despues de "recuperarse" un poco po se dispuso a irse al palacio de jade,a su cuarto

En el camino se repetian las palabras de tigresa todo el rato

Llegando al palacio de jade,hizo la cena comio junto a los cinco furiosos sin darle la cara a tigresa,despues de lavar los platos se fue a su cuarto

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

 **Po:** Porque tigresa...Porque!-Grito po lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara tigresa

Tigresa se sentia algo culpable en el interior pero le hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a dormir

Po se dispuso a dormir con toda su tristesa

 **Fin de este capitulo :D**

 **Que les parecio?,Es mi primer fic haci que no sean duros conmigo :3**

 **Dejen sus reviews :D**

 **Bueno esto es todo los espero en el siguiente capitulo :D**

 **Adios**

 **ATTE:DjKyoFire**

 **Posdata:Empezare a hacer los capitulos mas largos ;D**


	2. Una decision dificil

**En el cuarto de po**

Estaba nuestro guerrero dragon sentado pensando que deberia hacer en estos momentos,pensaba en renunciar al titulo del guerrero dragon y alejarse de todo,pensaba en irse con su papa a vender fideos a otras aldeas,pensaba viajar a varios lugares del mundo para poder volver a amar,muchas ideas le pasaban a po,tantas ideas que sentia iva a explotar su cabeza seguia pensando pero entoces lo interrumpio vibora una de sus "fieles amigas"

toco la puerta del cuarto de po

 **Vibora:** Po...Estas ahi?

 **Po:** Si,Pasa

 **Vibora:** Tigresa me conto lo que paso...-Dijo vibora algo preocupada

Esas palabras le llegaron a la cabeza de po sentia mucha verguenza que ala vez tambien sentia dolor,tristesa y enojo

 **Po:** y?...-Dijo po sin ninguna emocion

 **Vibora:** No te sientas mal po,yo se que tigresa te ama pero no lo ha descubierto-Dijo vibora tratando de consolarlo

Lo que vibora le dijo a po hizo que sintiera algo de felicidad al saber que tal vez tigresa lo ama pero el recuerdo de lo que le dijo le seguia doliendo eh hizo que esa pequeña "esperanza" se esfumara

 **Po:** No...Ella me dijo lo que sentia y no cambiara de opcion...no...me..ama y nunca lo hara-Dijo po con tristeza

Sus propias palabras lo lastimaron en su corazon

Vibora no sabia que hacer a tales palabras PO LA HABIA CALLADO con palabras tan simples pero ala vez con mucho sentimiento

 **Po:** Me ire del palacio...me hare la marca del guerrero-Dijo po con apenas valentia

Vibora quedo en shock a tales palabras "Me ire del palcio...me hare la marca del guerrero"vibora no sabia que hacer si alertar a los furiosos y a shifu o dejarlo ir y que haga esa peligrosa marca que esa marca depende tus acciones te hara cosas(No malpiensen -.-)Si son buenas te daran poderes simples buenos si son malas te daran temporalmente alguna debilitacion(dura como 1-2 meses en desaparecer)como quedarte sin fuerza,casi no poder ver o caminar pero si terminaba la marca con mayores acciones buenas tendra Poderes Literalmente ilimitados pero si termina con la marca con mayores acciones malas su resultado sera la muerte instantania

 **Po:** Vibora me podrias hacer un favor?

 **Vibora:** Si claro,puedes confiar en mi-Dijo vibora pensando el favor que le pediria

 **Po:** Podrias darle esta carta a todos excepto a tigresa-Dijo dandole la carta a vibora

 **Vibora:** Si...-penso vibora un momento lo que pasaba-Espera un momento te vas a ir po?

 **Po:** Me ire hoy en la noche,daselas mañana cuando creas que sea necesario-Dijo po agarrando una mochila

 **Po:** Si me disculpas tengo que arreglar mis cosas para irme-Dijo po serio

 **Vibora:** Ok,Cuando te vayas cuidate mucho-Dijo vibora con tono protector

 **Po:** Si

En ese momento salio vibora con la carta,se dirigio a su habitacion a reflexionar,mientras tanto po estaba en su habitacion viendo que llevar lo que necesitaba y lo que no.

Llegando la noche po se puso una capucha,camisa,pantalones,zapatos color de negro y se fue por detras de las casas por no ser visto pero no se dio que una felina lo miro irse

 **?:** Seras mio po

LLegando la fresca mañana de otoño sono el gong,pero noto shifu quel panda no se habia levantado por primera vez en 5 meses haci que fue a la habitacion del panda y vio que no estaba casi estaba a punto de llamar a grulla para buscarlo pero vibora lo interumpio sin decir ninguna palabra no mas le dio la carta

 **Shifu empezo a leer y entoces...**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Que les parecio?Espero que les haya a gustado tanto ami saber que les gusta mi fic cuando mandan sus reviews me dan mas ganas de seguir continuando :D :D**

 **Sigan dejando reviews para seguir escribiendo :D**

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 **joel(guest):** Si eh estado pensando eso y lo mas seguro es que si pero nose tal vez cambie de opcion y gracias por leer mi fic :D

 **Tuff-fan98:** OMG estas leyendo mi fic Y con lo que dijiste nose si alegrarme o sentirme mal XD soy uno de tus fanes fuiste uno de los que me inspiraron a escribir este Fic ;) espero que te haya gustado este cap

 **Mr.G Grillo:** Si lo estoy intentando y taraaa hice este capitulo algo mas largo ;) espero que te haya gustado este cap(Estoy empezando a leer tus fics :) )

 **AloiaCamille:** Creo que me pase algo haha espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que te este gustando ;)

 **GRACIAS ATODOS NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUENTE CAP ;)**

 **ADIOS**


	3. La carta

**Shifu:-** Agarra la carta-Ammm haber que dice

 **Estimado Maestro Shifu y/o Compañeros(Ya saben quienes e.e)**

 **Le he dejado esta carta,para hacerle saber que me eh ido a reencontrarme**

 **espero que respete mi decision y me desee suerte por que la NECESITO**

 **el dolor que tengo no me lo puedo quitar y espero volver...Porque me hare**

 **La marca del guerrero..Ya sabe**

 **Lo espero volver a ver**

 **Atte:Po**

Shifu al leer esto quedo atonito fue con los furiosos para ver si ellos habian recibido una carta de po,tanto como mono,grulla,vibora,mantis tenian la suya pero tigresa era la unica que no tenia

 **Shifu:** Tigresa no tienes una carta de po-Le pregunto a tigresa

Tigresa al oir eso sintio odio pero la vez extrañesa de que shifu le preguntara eso,esa pregunta significaba...

 **Tigresa:** No maestro...de que carta habla y po?-Dijo temiendose lo peor

 **Shifu:** Interesante,Sabes la razon por que po no te dejo una carta antes de que se fuera

En ese momento,en ese momento,EN ESE EXACTO MOMENTO...Tigresa queria que se la tragara la tierra

 **Shifu:**...Tigresa-Dijo esperando respuesta

Entoces tigresa se le habia salido una lagrima ahora la tristesa se apoderaba de ella

 **Tigresa:** Soltando el llanto-Fue toda mi culpa FUE TODA MI CULPA MAESTRO-dijo tigresa con todo el dolor que tenia

 **Shifu:** Que hiciste tigresa esta vez-Intentaba hacer que dejara de llorar

 **Tigresa:** Rechaze a po,Le habia dicho que no lo amaba y aparte cada vez que lo miraba o me intetaba hablar le ignoraba o le cortaba o le golpeaba-dijo sin dejar de llorar

 **Shifu:** -Pensando con razon llegaba mucho ala enfermeria-...Pero no lo amabas?le dijiste la verdad?

Tigresa se quedo callada

 **Shifu:** Verdad?

Tigresa agacho la cabeza

 **Tigresa:** No...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO D:**

 **Hola de nuevo*Resivo un tomate en mi cara*Heyyyy!...en fin lamento que este capitulo sea muy corto y esta explicacion igual**

 **eh tenido problemas en mi escuela tanto como en mi familia me ah faltado inspiracion y como soy dj ando de aqui pa aca etc**

 **Bueno espero que les aya gustado este cap perdonenme la ortografia orita espero que me llege inspiracion para hacer otro cap mas largo**

 **Respuestas a rewiews**

 **Suspecter:** Pss si lo intentare

 **djs from mars fan:** Seguro lo intentare bro :D

 **enderson vazques(guest):** Gracias por el comentario lo hare o mejor dicho intentare

 **AloiaCamille:** Me impresiono ami mismo con esa idea hahaha saludos espero que sigas por aqui yque te guste mi fic

 **Tuff-fan98:** No creo que tengas curiosidad...Si tienes curiosidad demasiada y si tu me inspiras ;3

Una mencion especial para **GABRIELPODEROSO** gracias a el me inspire mas para sacar esta parte(corta)D: pero la saque y espero sacar mas rapido y mas largas

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO SE LES AGRADECE**

 **ADIOS**


	4. Eleccion

**HOLA LECTORES Y LECTORAS SOY SHO DESPUES DE MESES AÑOS? XD**

 **Nomas venia a que me aclararan una duda ya que quiero revivir mi primer fic**

 **Les doy 3 opciones y depende que pase es lo que hare**

 **un pequeño remake de la historia**

 **como va la trama**

 **Ustedes diganme,No se si dieron cuenta pero estoy con mi 3 fic que es el Ask de Undertale donde si estoy activo**

 **Hare un Ask de kung fu panda luego y despues de League Of Legends por si les interesa**

 **Bueno es todo lo que tenia que decir**

 **Haci que Shao! Decidan 7u7r**


	5. Decision

**Hello Im back**

 **Estuve a nada de cancelar esta historia pero como es mi primer historia y como vi que le tenian cariño pues aqui me tienen!**

 **Ya hice mi decision final**

 **Le hare un remake para que se vea esteticamente bien o algo similar aunque la trama seguira siendo la misma por si preguntan**

 **Y aqui mi duda es!,Sigo la trama desde aqui o creo una nueva historia con el mismo nombre(El unico problema aqui es lo que no me sigan no veran la actualizacion y se perderan de la historia TwT)**

 **Asi que decidan**

 **Ya hasta muy pronto mientras ire a empezar los nuevos caps de esta historia**

 **Se le quiere gente**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima 3**


End file.
